Depression
by RascalJoy
Summary: Annabeth is more upset than she lets on about her dad moving to San Francisco. She is depressed about her family situation in general. Will she ever realize that her family is sitting right next to her in the car? Very slight AU.


**Hello, everyone! You may notice that this is the third story I've published within two days. That's because these are all stories that I've completed long before I started my account. I have one more I can definitely publish, and then update times are unknown.**

**Okay, so this is from Annabeth's POV. It's set right before "Titan's Curse."**

I ran up the stairs of my father's house and collapsed on the bed. I buried my face in my pillow as unbidden tears sprang into my eyes, soaking into the soft fabric of the pillow case. I let forth a sob, and quickly bit my lip, cursing myself for getting all emotional.

I sat up and wiped the tears from my eyes. It wouldn't do to let myself go so easily. Plus I didn't want my so-called parents to know just how much they had hurt me.

My parents.

My dad had just told me that we were moving to San Fransisco. _Vlacas_, he should know that that is the most dangerous place possible that a demigod could go to, let alone live in. But no, he had to do research for that stupid World War I book. I silently swore to myself that I would never read that book if someone paid me.

I absently twirled my hair between my fingers. There was no way I could move. It would be too dangerous with that old Titan fortress there. Plus, I'd have to leave all of my friends and Camp Half-Blood behind. I wouldn't be on easy call if something went wrong. I had just gotten Thalia back. I didn't want to lose her again. And Percy.

My heart quickened just at the thought of his sea green eyes, tousled raven hair, and that famous lopsided grin. Where had _that_ come from?

_Come on, Annabeth_, I mentally chided. _He's going to be dead by the time he hits sixteen. He doesn't stand a chance, according to the prophecy. Besides, he could end up like Luke…_

Luke. My childhood crush. His betrayal had been harder on me than anyone knew.

I had become an expert over the years on keeping a total poker face, never letting my emotions show. As the years went by, it became harder and harder to keep up the mask. My feelings pushed against my very being, just begging to be let out. I imagined them pressing against my skin, pushing harder and harder until I finally exploded from the pressure.

I took a deep breath, trying to keep a hold on reality. I was afraid that if I started crying now, I would never be able to stop.

No one knew exactly how I felt. They all thought that I was the great Annabeth Chase, the camper with the most beads, the girl who always had a plan. They pictured me as calm, and in control, always knowing what to do in any situation. I bit back a laugh. They didn't know who I was inside. Anger and resentment flowed through my veins. Anger at my father, at my stepmom, even the gods. My supposed parents all thought that I was a problem, capable of nothing but trouble. I would show them.

My stepmom hated my guts, I could tell. Every time she looked at me, her eyes were full of loathing. We argued all the time, mostly about how I attracted so many stupid monsters and got my precious brothers in trouble. One such argument had occurred about five minutes ago, ending in me storming up to my room.

I buried my face in my hands, desperately holding back tears.

Thalia and Percy were going to pick me up for a quest any minute now, and I had no desire for them to know just how miserable I was.

It seems I'd been hiding a lot, lately. It's almost natural for me now to keep a clamp on my mouth, keeping a cork on the feelings bottled up inside of me. But every day, that cork works itself a little looser. Soon, I would have to deal with a bunch of highly concentrated emotions, and I didn't think I'd be able to handle it.

Who could I tell? Who could I trust? At this point, only one person came to mind: Percy.

Sure Thalia was my best friend and all, but she was so distant, so hard to talk to. I wondered if it had something to do with Luke going to the dark side. I knew they had been really close before Thalia got turned into a tree. It had probably been harder for her to wake up and find out that her best friend had turned to the dark side than it had been for me.

But Percy…he's just so easy to talk to, for some reason. Of course he could be such a Seaweed Brain at times, but he would listen, and he would understand. Sometimes, when we talked, the words just flowed out of me, like he was controlling the tide of my thoughts. I found myself opening up to him more than I had to anyone in my life. He just made me feel at peace, like I could tell him anything and he wouldn't tell anyone if I didn't want him to. He knew the meaning and importance of the word 'secret.'

The doorbell rang downstairs and I stiffened. I leapt off the bed and dashed down the stairs.

I found my dad standing in front of the door, his hand on the handle.

"I'll get it," I snapped.

He turned around, looking startled, but I just shoved him away and yanked the door open.

I found myself staring at a tanned forehead and messy raven hair. I looked down into Percy's sea green eyes, and smiled.

"Hey, Percy," I said.

"Hi, Annabeth," he greeted. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and grabbed my coat off the coat rack, slinging it over my shoulder before walking out the door, slamming it shut behind me. I followed Percy down the short walkway to the car.

Suddenly, his foot hit an ice patch and he slipped and fell on his butt. I tried to stop, but ended up tripping over him and falling face first into a mound of snow on the side of the walk. We stared at each other, then broke out laughing.

Percy's face was red with embarrassment as he pulled me out of the snow. When we were both standing again, I punched him lightly on the arm.

"Seaweed Brain," I grumbled, trying to look angry.

He gave me a cheeky grin before finishing the walk to the car and opening the back door for me.

"Hello, Annabeth," Mrs. Jackson said from the front seat.

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson," I replied, smiling at her.

She returned with a smile that practically glowed with warmth. "Oh, dear, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Sally?"

"Hi, Sally," I amended.

I climbed inside, and Percy followed.

Thalia raised an amused eyebrow in his direction.

"Real smooth, Kelp Head," she said.

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "Kelp Head?"

Thalia smirked. "New nickname. Glad you like it."

"I didn't say I liked it!"

They started bickering back and forth, their voices slowly climbing in pitch and volume as they grew angrier.

Then, for no good reason, I burst out laughing.

They stopped arguing and stared at me, confused expressions on their faces.  
Tears rolled down my cheeks as I laughed and laughed. I couldn't help it. Once I started, it felt like all the tension in my chest was slowly loosening, giving me room to breathe. I finally got a hold of myself, and grinned at my friends' expressions.

"Sorry," I said. "It's just we're about to go on this potentially dangerous rescue mission, and you two are arguing like an old married couple."

"We are not an old married couple!" they protested in unison, then turned and glared daggers at each other.

I chuckled slightly, and leaned back in my seat, feeling relaxed for the first time in months. I was with my two best friends. I decided to cherish every moment of it, because a demigod never knows which moment will be his or her last. I resolved to tell Percy everything as soon as I got the chance.

I felt like a huge weight was lifted off my chest. At least I wouldn't have to shoulder my burden alone.

Thalia and Percy eventually stopped their bickering and gazed out the windows, no doubt thinking about Grover.

We didn't know the details, but Grover had sent the distress call yesterday. Percy, Thalia, and I had elected to go since he had been each of our protectors, as well as a great friend, and we wanted to make sure the silly goat was okay.

As Mrs. Jackson rambled on and on about how cute Percy was as a baby, I realized with a start that the people in this car were the closest thing to family I'd ever had. It didn't matter how much trouble I had at home. As long as I had my friends, I could carry on. I smiled slightly at the thought. I _did_ have a real family. And that was good enough for me.

**So what did you think? Let me know in a review! Are Percy and Thalia a little OOC? Constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated!**


End file.
